This invention relates to an automatic coolant inducer arrangement for rotary metal cutting tools as employed in machine tools such as machining centers.
In automatic machine tools the coolant is generally copiously supplied apart from the cutting tool to the work area. If supplied through the cutting tool as by use of a coolant inducer ring, the coolant supply will generally be more efficient, and at least in the case of a drilling operation, will provide for an efficient evacuation of the cutting chips from the work hole. It is generally an object of this invention to provide an automatic coolant inducer arrangement.